Another Heart Calls
by Musicissocoollike
Summary: Kevin and Nick Jonas have found their "dream girls" within two average girls from Indiana, Bryn and Meredith. Their relationships are tested by everything that could possibly be thrown their way. But no one ever said dating a rock star would be easy.
1. Chapter 1

[Dedicated to my cousin...thanks for always being there Mere ]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 1**

***Kevin's POV  
The sky was a clear, almost unnatural blue. It was as if the sun glowed around her as she walked toward me. Her golden brown hair glistened in the light. Her face wasn't clear, but I could still make out some features. She was beautiful. She slowly reached out her hand. I went to grab it...

...and my eyes opened. ugh. Dreaming again. This was the third time "dream girl" had haunted me while I slept. Who was she? Where was she? This was getting frustrating. But something was different about this particular dream tonight. "Dream girl" was actually walking toward me. She'd never done that before. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep. I couldn't help but think something good was coming.

Bryn's POV  
The first day of junior year was mostly a blur. I'd gone through all of this before. Same kids. Same teachers for the most part.  
Lunch with my friends was nice. We had a lot of catching up to do since we hadn't gotten together over the summer like we said we would. Things had changed.

I got to 5th period late. The room was almost full. "Now there's something different" I thought to myself as a tall, tan, skinny girl walked in. She had brown hair and green eyes. I thought for sure with a little work she could be a model. Apparently the boys had thought so too.  
My teacher introduced her as Meredith who had just moved from California. Who on earth would move from California to Indiana??? Nothing ever happened here.

She sat in the desk right next to me. I just stared off daydreaming. I did that a lot. But when she picked up her agenda I freaked.

"Ohmygawd! I love your agenda! Did you make that yourself?" I smiled  
She smiled back & held up her agenda covered, front to back, in Jonas Brothers pictures.

You see I loved the Jonas Brothers. They were technically a permanent part of my life now. I'd been to tons of their concerts with my friends, but lately I felt Jonas deprived. Their taste had changed and we barely talked about them anymore. Maybe now i could talk about them.

Meredith's POV  
"Yeah I did! I got all the pictures from magazines."

"Do you like them?" I pointed to my favorite group picture of the boys. She seemed nice. Really pretty too. Bryn, I think her name was.

"Yes! I love those boys!" she replied. Hallelujah. Another fan.

"Me too!" i exclaimed "Aren't they just amazing?"  
I couldn't believe I had gotten this lucky my first day. And as the new girl too.

Bryn's POV  
Thats how it started. 4 months have passed & Meredith & I are like sisters. She is an amazing friend & I have to thank the boys for this one. Cuz without them we would have never really met.  
We've been hanging out nonstop. Movies, shopping, and a whole lot of internet surfing on eveything new (and old) about our favorite subject. The Jonas Brothers.  
It was last week when we found out the Jonas Brothers had just moved to a new house in California. In the exact same neighborhood as Meredith's close cousin, Morgan!

It was FRIDAY and Meredith had just talked to her cousin.

"Morgan says she totally saw them drive out of the subdivision yesterday. They really are there Bryn!"  
I looked at Meredith my jaw a little dropped.

"Gosh! Morgan is sooo lucky Mere! I mean why are we not there??" I said jokingly.  
A smile crept onto Meredith's face.

"You're right Bryn!" she exclaimed "We should visit!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Meredith's POV

"Are you crazy Meredith?" Bryn looked at me funny. "I was kind of just kidding" she said.

Well I wasn't. I mean why not take advantage of my cousin living by three of my favorite people ever.

"I'm serious Bryn! We need to fly over there. Morgan won't mind. I miss her anyway and it'll be so much fun to show you around California." This idea is genius. Now I just need to make it happen.

Bryn's POV

"Meredith when are we going to find time to go to California?" This was crazy. Meredith was crazy. But she just smiled at me like she could not get any happier.

"Christmas break is one week away. I'll call Morgan and we'll come for the week after Christmas. I'll work out perfectly!" she seemed to have it all figured out.

Well it did sound like it could work. My parents liked Meredith & her family. They'd probably let me go.

"Come on Bryn…don't you wanna meet Kevin?" Dang. Meredith knew my weakness. Kevin Jonas was probably the most gorgeous boy in the world. I looked up at a poster I had of him and that did it. How could you not love those dark brown curls and adorable face?

"Gah. Let's go." I said defeated.

"Yay! I'll call Morgan back tonight and make plans."

Meredith went back home and I was forced to go to bed with the reality that this was never going to happen.

Bryn's POV

BRRINGG!

For real? Who calls me at 7am on Saturday?? I picked up my phone and answered.

"Hello?" I sounded drunk.

"BRYN! Bryn! Brynnnnn!" It was Meredith. Of course.

"Mere did you have to call me this early?" I asked

"Yes!" She sounded like she was about to leap through the phone "Pack your bags girl cuz we are going to California!"

Meredith's POV

"WHAT?!" Bryn practically bursted my eardrum. "But…how?"

"Morgan is totally cool with us coming. In fact she's really excited I'm coming to visit." I was excited I was coming to visit. Morgan was the bomb. She lived with my aunt Kathy who was pretty much my second mom. Morgan was 18. Two years older than me, but hey! She could drive and loved the Jonas Brothers as much as I did.

"This is unbelievable!" Finally Bryn was starting to sound excited. I think she had doubted me. Psh. I showed her.

"Now all we need to do is talk to our parents and in two weeks we'll be saying 'Hello Cali'!"

"…and Hello Jonas Brothers" Bryn added.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
